Nullbalish3
05:58 -- aibohphilicGapeseeda AG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 17:58 -- 05:58 AG: hey look 05:58 CT: No. 05:58 CT: You Look. 05:58 AG: when you read that, make sure you block the screen with your whole body ok? then delete it afterward 05:58 AG: please 05:58 CT: I need to say something. 05:58 AG: this is a request ok? 05:58 CT: I 05:58 AG: wh... huh? 05:58 CT: I'll listen. 05:59 CT: Our conversation. 05:59 CT: It. 05:59 CT: I. 05:59 CT: Today's bad. 05:59 AG: ugh thanks. I just... I'm rereading and I have an awful suspicion this 'thief' might be watching you like she was me ):>> I think she implied that 05:59 AG: ............ wait what? 05:59 AG: today's bad? 05:59 CT: EVERYTHING is bad. 05:59 CT: I'm just TIRED of being 05:59 CT: powerless 06:00 AG: oh. Balish ):>> I don't know what to say, I don't want to come off as too pale ; but you're being quite pitiful right now, it's kinda cute! 06:00 AG: what happened?? 06:01 CT: You don't want to hear it. 06:02 AG: pffft now you're just being silly, you know I want to hear *GNIHTYREVE* that goes on around there P:> 06:02 CT: I 06:02 CT: They FOUND one. 06:02 CT: The OTHERS. 06:02 CT: They found a LOW BLOOD. 06:03 AG: ... oh. 06:04 CT: I... I think they... They LEFT him. BOUND, or something, outside. 06:04 AG: oh ):>> 06:04 CT: It must've been the SUN. The SCREAMING lasted until sundown. 06:05 CT: I'm just... TIRED. 06:05 CT: I'm sorry for how I acted. 06:05 AG: oh geeze, all day? that's awf 06:05 AG: ...wha??/ 06:05 AG: /o_O\;; no I'm sorry 06:05 CT: Not something you'd think to HEAR form me is it? 06:05 CT: Heh, I should have calmed down. 06:05 CT: It's just... 06:06 AG: I shouldn't've gotten snappy back. you don't normally act like that and even if you do, you're allowed to. you're a freaking purple for nub's sake 06:06 AG: I should be pleased you talk to me at all or something /:>> 06:06 AG: but no this is a pleasant surprise for sure. 06:07 CT: A suprise? I guess my ACTIONS were rather... UNCHARACTERISTIC. 06:07 CT: But... My worry is that THEY had a hand in this. 06:08 AG: they?? these... watchers, you mean? 06:08 CT: PERHAPS, to lower my ability to counterattack. 06:08 AG: well I think they'd have to attack for you to counter, balish 06:08 CT: Do not trust the PINK ONE, we cannot afford to. 06:08 AG: ugh yeah you're probably right 06:08 AG: she said 06:08 AG: she said I'd see her in a dream soon. 06:09 AG: if I do, I'll tell you what she says 06:09 CT: I saw. 06:09 CT: ... 06:09 CT: Thank you. 06:09 AG: yesterday was the same as the day prior 06:09 AG: though this time I was awake a little longer 06:09 CT: The Purple World? 06:09 AG: I stuck my head out the window, and saw these black creatures 06:10 CT: Not Trolls, I ASSUME. 06:10 AG: no, not trolls. hornless, strange creatures 06:10 AG: one of them took notice of me, and soon all of them were yelling 06:10 CT: YELLING? How SO? 06:10 AG: I couldn't catch all of the words but they seemed very shocked that I was awake 06:10 AG: 'the something is awake, the something is awake' 06:11 CT: That does NOT boad well. 06:11 AG: no. no, it doesn't. 06:11 AG: I'm almost scared to go to bed today. 06:11 CT: ... Listen. 06:11 CT: You should GET OUT of your HIVE. 06:11 CT: For a while, AT LEAST. 06:12 CT: PERHAPS their vision stops there? 06:12 AG: maybe. maybe you're right. 06:13 AG: I don't know, it'll take me a couple of days to prepare for any kind of trip anyway 06:13 AG: I'll start preparing in any case. 06:13 CT: GOOD PLAN. 06:14 CT: You could visit Jossik. He seems so... PLEASED with your visits. 06:14 AG: ugh yeah. idk I think it's like 06:14 AG: anyone other than me's turn to go visit him though 06:15 AG: it's just such a long trek 06:15 CT: My absence you be noted by the OTHERS. If I miss another hanging, I will have problems. 06:15 CT: But... PERHAPS I can ask Erndad. 06:15 CT: Maybe I could FLY out? 06:16 CT: I have been curious about this... MYSTERIOUS GARDEN. 06:16 AG: oh. oh uhm. 06:16 AG: ):>> 06:17 CT: Come now, don't be shy. You KNOW I would love to see it. 06:17 AG: that sounds n-nice and all but uhm my hive isn't really uh fit for visitors 06:17 AG: and anyway wasn't the point to get me out of here? 06:17 CT: Of course. Erndad may be able to TRANSPORT you from your hive, NORTHWARD, and I could return without being missed. 06:18 AG: oh. oh. oh. uhm. 06:18 AG: let me 06:18 AG: let me think about that 06:18 AG: for a little bit okay? 06:18 CT: Fine, fine. 06:18 AG: well look 06:18 AG: I'm going to 06:19 AG: clean up a little bit 06:19 AG: obsessively 06:19 AG: for no reason 06:19 CT: Just be CAUTIOUS. 06:19 AG: talk soon okay? 06:19 CT: If anything happens, PROMISE to contact me. 06:19 AG: I will. goodnight, balish 06:19 -- aibohphilicGapeseeda AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 18:19 --